This invention relates to the construction of flexible plastic tubes in general and, in particular, to a new and useful flexible plastic tube and a method of making the same which includes a reinforcing strip wound around an inner tubular portion and bonded thereto and having side legs which extend radially outwardly from each side of the reinforcing strip which is bonded into the outer wall.